


parting is not sweet

by halcyonskies



Series: 100Themes: Dean/Cas [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Gen, Moving Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonskies/pseuds/halcyonskies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean doesn't want him to go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	parting is not sweet

**Author's Note:**

> 100Themes Challenge - #11: Sadness

Mary found the two of them in the morning, tangled together on Dean’s twin mattress. There were dried tear-tracks on Castiel’s face and Dean’s fingers were gripping hard at the back of his friend’s shirt; inside her chest, her heart clenched painfully.

This was the last time they’d do this. After today, Castiel and his family will have vacated the house next to theirs and begun their journey to a new one. They were moving all the way to New Hampshire for Chuck’s job, and while Mary herself had explained to Dean that he could still write to Castiel whenever he wanted, she knew it would never be the same. She’d had a few of those as a child, knew that after the first couple of years without direct contact they’d probably both move on with their lives. It hurt her, to know that for all intents and purposes, they’d be losing each other after today.

It was why she turned around and left Dean’s room, despite the fact that it was nearly nine o'clock. She just couldn’t find it in her heart to begrudge them this.

After his mom had left, Dean opened his eyes. He reveled in Cas’ warmth all tucked close against his front, memorized the feel of it and tucked it away in a corner of his heart to be remembered on a day when Cas wouldn’t be here when Dean really needed him. He looked down after a while, tracing his eyes over the familiar planes of his best friend’s face. He didn’t like seeing the evidence of tears, but some part of him was relieved Cas had been sad enough about leaving to cry as hard as he did last night.

“You always tell me it’s creepy to stare, Dean,” Cas mumbled, startling Dean enough that he smacked his head on the wall behind him. He pinched the other boy in retaliation, taking vicious satisfaction in the pained squeal it earned him.

“Well, it is. Usually. Just not today.”

Cas stared into him with his big blue eyes, all puffy from sleep and last night’s tears. They watched each other for a while, listening to Mary move around downstairs and birds going nuts outside. They both knew it wouldn’t be long before Cas’ mom called him back to finish packing up. Then he’d be gone.

“Can you do me a favor, Cas?” Dean eventually whispered, tracing the wrinkles on the back of Cas’ t-shirt.

“Of course.”

“Don’t forget about us, okay?” _Don’t you dare forget about me._

Cas’ face scrunched up, like he’d just heard someone say something incredibly stupid.

“There’s no danger of that, Dean. Believe me.” 


End file.
